Sonic X Season 4- Episode 1- A New Day
by SensationalRunt
Summary: We all know what happened on the last episode of Sonic X. Tails shot Cosmo so that the galaxy was saved once and for all and the Metarex was stopped. If you have no watched Sonic X, watch the season episodes so you can understand what's going on and what's happening.


_There was a lot of moments of Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cosmo, and all of their other friends... And you saw what happened in all of the seasons and the last episode... It's time for a new season... Get ready for Sonic X (Season 4)! _

_ Friends will return... New enemies will come... New creatures will come and old enemies will return... New characters will come... Tails and Cosmo are going to be back together and have more momments... And finally, the new moments will happen with Sonic and Amy... Hope you enjoy the first episode series, Sonic X (Season 4), A New Day..._

"Cosmo... It's been about two months since you died... But I'm happy for you... you are finally free from the Metarex..." Tails said softly. He smiled a bit but then frowned, "Aww, who am I kidding? It's not the same without you... You were always there to talk to me when I was alone... and when I needed help with something, you helped me out... I thought we were going to be together forever... But I guess I was wrong..." he said. He paused for a moment, he began to cry, "I just want you back, Cosmo..." He sniffed and cried. He missed her. He loved her. He cared so much about her and then he loses her.

At Amy's house, Amy and Cream were talking. They were talking about how Tails is doing without Cosmo. They know he still mourning over her, but they were still concerned about him.

"I wonder how Tails is doing, Amy?" Cream said.

"Uhh, Cream? I think we shouldn't bother Tails right now..." Amy replied.

"Maybe we can give these flowers that I picked from my mother's garden to cheer him up!" Cream suggested.

"Seriously, Cream, I think he just needs some time alone. It's been like two months since Cosmo died..." Amy responded.

"Oh, okay then, Amy," Cream sighed. She wanted to help Tails out with this situation, but Amy said he needed time for himself to think about things.

Amy sighed, "It's also been two months since Sonic has been gone, too..."

"I wonder where he went?" Cream asked.

"I don't know... I just hope he's alright..." Amy hoped.

"Don't worry, Amy... He will be back. He might be going for a long run. And besides, he wouldn't leave you!" Cream replied, trying to cheer Amy up a bit.

"Well... Yeah, I guess you're right!" Amy smiled and then frowned, "Still, I just hope he's alright."

Amy and Cream continued to talk, while Tails was still mourning over Cosmo.

"Cosmo..." he whispered to himself. He heard someone coming. He looked up to see who it is, "Huh?"

A big flash grew and then appeared a blue hedgehog.

"Hey, Tails! Thought I take a shortcut," he greeted, rubbing the back of his quills.

"Oh, hi, Sonic..." Tails replied. He wasn't happy to see Sonic, he wanted Cosmo back. Sonic knew he was sad.

"Hey, what's wrong, Tails? You don't look so happy to see me..." Sonic pointed out.

"It's nothing, Sonic... I just need some time for myself..." Tails answered.

Sonic remembered. Cosmo and her death. "Oh, yeah," Sonic answered, he tried to cheer his best friend up. " I remember... It's okay, Tails, she's in a better place now! And besides, you're happy that she's free from the Metarex. I bet you're fine about that!"

Tails got angry. Nobody knew how he felt or what he's going through, "NO! I'M NOT FINE!" he shouted, "I'LL NEVER BE FINE WITHOUT HER BEING HERE WITH ME AND I'LL NEVER WILL BE!" he cried, tears rolling down his face, "I miss her, Sonic, and love her so much that I can't live without Cosmo... Do you know how _much_ I miss her? You don't know what it's _like _to love someone you cared about so much!"

Sonic froze he couldn't say anything. What Tails said was true.

"Well, uhh... well, I, uhh..."

Tails was sobbing, "You _never_ have a love of your life, so how would you know?!"

"Actually, I do." Sonic answered.

Tails looked up, "Huh?"

"Mind telling me where Amy is?"

_What would happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 2!_


End file.
